


When You're Sad

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank will always be there for Newt.





	

Newt was crying cutely because he had another breakup. Frank descended and wrapped his wings around Newt lovingly. Newt returned the embrace, managing to wrap his arms around three of Frank's feathers. It was good enough. Sometimes, Frank wished he were smaller, so that Newt wouldn't have such a hard time taking care of him. He knew that because of his size he was draining ten mana per second. But if he were, for example, as small as a parrot, maybe he could even talk to Newt or chew on his hair cutely. Newt could carry him on his shoulder, and maybe sleep next to him and use him as a teddy bear.

Except Pickett would be there too and Frank wouldn't like that. He hated that thing. It was one of his core beliefs that sticks shouldn't have faces. Freaks.


End file.
